steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoonverse
The Cartoonverse is an extended universe comprised of characters from the following franchises: *''Ben 10'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Kim Possible'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Secret Saturdays'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''RWBY'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Code Lyoko'' Cast ''Ben 10'' *Ben Tennyson, Upgrade (voice) **Alan Rinehart (adult) **Finn Wolfhard (young) *Gwen Tennyson **Emma Stone (adult) ** Veronika Bonell (young) * Kevin Levin ** Ben Barnes (adult) ** Chandler Riggs (young) *Max Tennyson - Harrison Ford *Phil Billings - Ioan Gruffadd *Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Vilgax - Steve Blum (voice) *Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Chromastone, Lodestar - Dee Bradley Baker (voice) *Diamondhead - Kevin Michael Richardson (voice) *XLR8 - Vic Mignogna (voice) *Ripjaws - Alan Rinehart (voice) *Four Arms - Richard McGonagle (voice) *Grey Matter - Richard Horvitz (voice) *Rath - John DiMaggio (voice) *Professor Paradox - Peter Capaldi *Magister Patelliday - Rob Paulsen (voice) *Julie Yamamoto - Kimiko Glenn *Colonel Rozum - Nick Offerman *Dr. Animo - Michael Keaton ''Danny Phantom'' *Danny Phantom - Logan Lerman *Sam Manson - Elizabeth Gillies *Tucker Foley - Tyler James Williams *Jazz Fenton - Karen Gillan *Jack Fenton - John Goodman *Maddie Fenton - Laura Prepon *Vlad Master - Johnny Depp *Dark Danny - Eric Roberts *Clockwork - Tommy Lee Jones *Skulker - Danny Trejo ''Kim Possible'' *Kim Possible - Cheryl Blossom *Ron Stoppable - Tom Holland *Dr. Drakken - Matt Smith *Shego - Anna Silk ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *Jake Long - Lance Lim *Luong Lao Shi - Danny DeVito *John DiMaggio - Fu Dog * *The Huntsman - Will Smith *Rose/Huntsgirl - Zendaya ''Generator Rex'' *Rex Salazar - Tyler Posey *Agent Six - Hugh Laurie *Doc Holliday - Sigourney Weaver *Van Kleiss - Jason Momoa *Circe - Emilia Clarke ''The Secret Saturdays'' *Drew Saturday - Taylor Schilling *Doc Saturday - Denzel Washington ''Code Lyoko'' *Aelita Schaeffer - Léonie Berthonnaud *Jeremie Belpois - Marin Lafitte *Odd Della Robbia - Gulliver Bevernaege *Ulrich Stern - Quentin Merabet *Yumi Ishiyama - Melanie Tran *William Dunbar - Diego Mestanza *X.A.N.A. - David Gasman ''RWBY'' *Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones *Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle *Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech *Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman *Cinder Fall - Jessica Nigri *Professor Ozpin - Tom Hiddleston *Hazel Rainart - Hugh Jackman *Qrow Branwen - Keanu Reeves Steven Universe *Steven - Gaten Matarazzo *Garnet - Laverne Cox *Amethyst - Lea DeLaria *Pearl - Keira Knightley Possible Cast *Kate Beckinsale *Mark Wahlberg *Gal Gadot *Brad William Henke *Michael Keaton * Phase One ''Ben 10'' Ben Tennyson, a ten year old boy, went on a roadtrip with his grandpa, Max, and cousin, Gwen, over the summer. Their first night on vacation, Ben found a crashed alien artifact known as the Omnitrix. Ben eventually learns the Omnitrix can transform him into an arsenal of ten aliens. The post-credits scene of this movie shows Vilgax in his healing chamber, preparing for his trek to Earth to retrieve the Omnnitrix. ''Danny Phantom'' Jack and Maddie Fenton, avid ghost hunting fanatics, created a device which was meant to enter a world known as the Ghost Zone, inhabited completely by the paranormal creatures. When their device failed, their son, Danny Fenton, attempted to enter the machine. Upon entering the machine, Danny unintentionally activated it, causing him to become half human, half ghost. Danny Phantom takes place four years after Ben 10. The post-credits scene of this movie shows Vlad Plasmius in the Ghost Zone. ''Kim Possible'' Kimberly Possible finds herself becoming the hero of a kidnapping while working as a babysitter. After saving the victim, she becomes the main target for the evil Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego. Kim Possible takes place four years after Ben 10, overlapping slightly with Danny Phantom. ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' While dealing with the early days of puberty, Jake Long unintentionally discovers his ability to use the powers and physiology of a dragon. Unfortunately, learning of his powers also leads to him learning about a dangerous group of those who hunt creatures like Dragons. American Dragon: Jake Long takes place in the same year as Ben 10, overlapping slightly. ''Protectors of Earth'' The warlord Vilgax comes to Earth in search of the Omnitrix. To ensure victory, Ben Tennyson finds and teams up with the other well known heroes (Danny, Kim, Ron, and Jake) to battle Vilgax. The team is also introduced to Rex Salazar for the first time. This movie takes place five years after Ben 10 and American Dragon: Jake Long, and one year after Danny Phantom and Kim Possible. Phase 2 ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' Only a couple of months after the defeat of Vilgax, Max Tennyson goes missing. Ben and Gwen, alongside the super-powered rogue, Kevin Levin, search for him, only to learn about the Highbreed invasion. ''Generator Rex'' A science experiment gone wrong, and an entire province quarantined. The Nanite Event took its toll on those involved. A young man named Rex Salazar is trained by the agents of Providence to utilize his Nanite powers to cure as many as he can. ''Sym-Bionic Titan'' ''The Secret Saturdays'' ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' Phase 3 ''Teenage Robot'' ''Stitch'' ''The Powerpuff Girls'' ''Danny Phantom 2'' ''The Negative Ten'' Phase 4 ''Xiaolin Showdown'' ''Generator Rex 2'' ''Code Lyoko'' ''Jake Long 2'' ''Danny Phantom 3'' Phase 5 ''Lucky Girl'' ''Lilo & Stitch'' ''Sym-Bionic 2'' ''Ben 10: Omniverse'' ''Samurai Jack'' Phase 6 ''The Secret Saturdays 2'' ''Teenage Robot 2'' ''Leroy & Stitch'' ''Xiaolin Chronicles'' ''The Rowdyruff Boys'' Phase 7 ''RWBY'' ''Samurai Jack II'' ''Sym-Bionic 3'' ''Code Lyoko 2'' ''Protectors of Earth: Crystal Gems'' Phase 8 ''XJ-9'' ''Steven Universe'' ''RWBY Vol. 2'' ''Lucky Girl 2'' ''PPG 3'' Phase 9 ''Xiaolin Trio'' ''Code Lyoko 3'' ''The Secret Saturdays 3'' ''RWBY Vol. 3'' ''Gwendolyn'' Phase 10 ''Samurai Jack III'' ''Heroes United'' ''The Secret Saturdays 3'' ''Jake Long 3'' ''Protectors of Earth 4: Diagon's Reign'' Trivia *The title of the large team is a reference to the Ben 10 video game, Ben 10: Protector of Earth.